Electronic devices integrated with microphones have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and implement different voice-activated functions according to the voice inputs. For example, many state-of-the-art mobile devices include a voice assistant system (e.g., Siri and Google Assistant) that is configured to use voice inputs to initiate a phone call, conduct a restaurant search, start routing on a map, create calendar events, add a post to a social network, recognize a song and complete many other tasks. The mobile devices often include display screens that allow users who provide the voice inputs to check the status of the tasks requested via the voice inputs.
However, in many operating environments it is more desirable/convenient (or even necessary) for a user to receive audible responses to their voice inputs instead of visual information shown on a display. This can be the case when an electronic device that is providing user assistance does not have a display screen (as is the case with the Google Home voice-activated speaker, which is powered by the Google Assistant) or when a user is not able to interact with a display screen (as is the case in many home environments, where a user is interacting with a voice-activated assistant device that is not nearby or where a user is focused on a particular task).
For such operating environments, it is helpful to provide an electronic device with a speaker system that generates sound of sufficient clarity and volume to provide effective audible responses to user requests for assistance. Such electronic devices also require onboard support electronics, such as one or more of: radio receivers, transmitters and antennas to support wireless communications; power circuitry and connectors; processors and support chips for on-device processing; and data connectors. Depending on the home/operating environment in which such electronic assistant devices are deployed, the assistant devices can also be designed with different appearances and/or form factors. In particular, where a compact form factor is desired, it presents a challenge to combine the above-recited components so as to effectively dissipate heat generated by the electronics while also providing sufficient air space for effective operation of the speaker system. This challenge is heightened when it is desired that the electronic device possess a relatively simple structure and can be made at a low cost, while implementing voice activated functions similar to those that can be performed by mobile devices.
Thus, there is a need for compact designs for electronic voice-assistant devices that provide effective audible output and heat dissipation.